


the idiosyncrasy and lament of our wars

by electricparasite



Category: Chess Pieces (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Chess, Daggers, Fluff and Angst, Homoeroticism, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nobody is Dead, Stupidity, Trans Male Character, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricparasite/pseuds/electricparasite
Summary: Bishops Linx and Illus have quarreled for years - both disrespecting each other’s kingdom entirely. At this point, they’re not sure who even started it or what the argument was initially about, but they do know one thing; this needs to come to an end. Linx and Illus convince their respective brothers, Lexi and Liquaxis, to help them start a war. The kings trust their bishops too much, and the queens hold too much love for their people to refuse the war when it is now what they want. And so, the two kingdoms start a war - a war caused by a simple quarrel between two stuck-up bishops. But what happens when this war causes Linx more pain and hurt than any insult of Illus?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Game (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> BLACK PIECES
> 
> King - Mozi  
> Queen - Mocha  
> Bishop C - Linx  
> Bishop F - Lexi  
> Knight B - Pit  
> Knight G - Maverick  
> Rook A - Pyro  
> Rook H - Cryo  
> Pawn A - March  
> Pawn B - Xion  
> Pawn C - June  
> Pawn D - Nexus  
> Pawn E - July  
> Pawn F - Lexx  
> Pawn G - August  
> Pawn H - Kylix
> 
> WHITE PIECES
> 
> King - Teraven  
> Queen - Talis  
> Bishop C - Liquaxis  
> Bishop F - Illus  
> Knight B - Obitus  
> Knight G - Vitalos  
> Rook A - Pitch  
> Rook H - Pulvis  
> Pawn A - Avis  
> Pawn B - Bolt  
> Pawn C - Cerauno  
> Pawn D - Disas  
> Pawn E - Epos  
> Pawn F - Fenix  
> Pawn G - Glacia  
> Pawn H - Hydris

Xion was stood in his place on the battlefield, flanked by March and June. He could hear Pit’s horse stomping impatiently behind him. He shivered as he thought of the king giving out a command for Pit to move before he could - he did not want that horse jumping over him again. He got it, he was short, but that didn’t mean Pit couldn’t just nicely ask of him to step aside!

He felt for the horse and her owner, though, he was impatient himself. He was not the greatest fan of battle, but he just wanted this over with. It wasn’t like he’d die - right? They wouldn’t break traditions and actually kill somebody. That- that wasn’t how these wars worked. But then again - could he really trust the White Pieces?

But still, he had to wait. Even if he got the first move - the White Pieces would go before them. There was a rule besides the, well, ban of murder. It was a simple rule, but Xion had never really understood it; White begins… but Black wins! The last part, of course, was only added by the Black Pieces. Xion just hoped they were right.

Suddenly, as Xion was in thought, king Teraven of the White Pieces finally spoke.

“D4,” he called out, his voice cold. Xion watched as the pawn in front of queen Talis moved. The pawn’s name was Disas - if he remembered correctly. His gaze flicked towards his own king - king Mozi. He was a kind man, who cared for his folk more than anything - just like his wife, queen Mocha. Now, however, his face was twisted into something cold, something cruel. 

“Knight,” king Mozi began, and Xion cursed under his breath as he heard Pit get ready to jump behind him. The king, however, continued, “F6.”

Thank the Gods. Pit settled down behind him, and Xion looked over at August with sympathy as Maverick jumped over the poor pawn. He really knew how his friend was feeling, it sucked being tiny - and it sucked being placed in front of knights. Maverick looked majestic where he was perched atop his horse. He had short, wavy hair and beautiful, freckled tan skin. Xion couldn’t say he had a crush on the knight - but he could surely acknowledge that he was handsome. One of the people he imagined holding him when he felt lonely at night.

His attention was soon ripped away from Maverick, however, as the king of the White Pieces spoke again. Xion didn’t quite catch it - it wasn’t like anything mattered in this war besides his own king’s command - but he saw the pawn to the right of the previous one move, revealing a bishop behind them. Well, the bishop had already been seeable, and stuff, they were just exposed now.

He watched July move one step forward, and then one of the White Pieces their knights moved to stand in front of Maverick, only two blocks away. It was weird, this war, and it was intense. Every little move was important and usually come up with one the very spot by two intelligent kings. Xion watched Nexus move, two steps forward, facing one of the knights of the White Pieces. For a moment Xion was scared that Nexus would be knocked out of the battlefield, even if that wouldn’t be the best move of king Teraven. 

Instead of Nexus meeting their doom, the White Pieces’ bishop on Xion’s side moved to stand in front of Lexx, only one block between them. What an… interesting move. Xion expected the king to get Lexx to take out the bishop, but inside Nexus made a move and knocked out the pawn, not in front of him, but just right of that. Another White Pieces pawn, one in front of their king, was called moved to step forward. And suddenly, Xion was called to the same, too.

He froze at first when the king called out the command loud and clear. “B5,” he said. Xion knew he had to move, but it wasn’t until June nudged him with an elbow that he actually did. Despite years of preparation, he didn’t feel prepared at all. He was actually going to be fighting in this war. He took two steps forward, staring right into the eyes of the pawn opposite of him. He was ready to do whatever it took.

The pawn on the right of the one he was facing moved two steps forward, now in front of him diagonally. June was called to step forward, and a knight moved just in front of Nexus - right in a position where he could take Xion out. He was luckily called to take a step forward by the king. He had never felt such relief and thank in his life. He wasn’t ready to lose so soon. He watched as the horse moved back, and then a bishop moved forth - right in front of March. Xion watched him in awe. He was… really pretty. He knew bishops were sly and stubborn people - and they were amazing assassins. They could take out anyone 0 so long as they were in the right place.

Another pawn of the White Pieces moved forward, but Xion was too distracted by the focused and deadly eyes of the handsome bishop. He couldn’t see the man’s face well, as a messy bunch of curly hair fell over his forehead and framed his cheekbones, but what he could see was absolute perfection. Xion never dared speak to bishops, let alone look at them. He didn’t know this one’s name because of that - but he wanted to now. He vaguely remembered Kylix moving one step forward, and as he turned towards it he looked on in horror as the bishop of the white pieces that had been brought forward took Maverick out of the field. Shit, one wrong move and he could take out the queen-

The bishop was knocked out of the field by August.

Thank the Gods.

August, however, was taken out, too, by a white pawn this time. June was made to take a step forward, and the white horse who’d almost taken out Xion moved in front of their queen. Nexus took a step forward and was immediately taken out by the pawn previously in front of Xion. He hated war, he hated this. Even if he and the other warriors wouldn’t get killed, they’d still get badly injured. He hated this, he hated it.

But then, the king called another order.

Xion had to take out the pawn who took out Nexus. Fine, he wanted revenge, but that did not mean he wanted to be thrown head-first into battle. That did not mean he wanted to get injured just so he could take out a mere pawn.

It was the only way to save his own life, though. And he couldn’t disobey a king.

He leaped forward, raising the kris dagger he always used in battle. He met it look as though he was about to bring it down in the clumsy way most people did with daggers when he suddenly slinked to the other side of his enemy and pulled back his arm. He pushed his arm forward, twisting his hand at the last moment and lodging the knife inside of his enemy’s side, before twisting it painfully. 

His enemy screamed out in agony and blindly slashed at Xion as the latter, yanked his knife back. The tip of his enemy's switchblade cut through the skin on his cheek, going deeper until it bounced off the bridge of Xion's. Xion winced. Even with the knowledge that he'd win this small battle no matter what, Xion was scared. Even with the fact that his enemy was already weakened from Nexus, they were still fierce in battle.

Xion hated war.

He threw himself at his enemy again, slashing at the enemy's chest before successfully pushing them down onto the ground. He'd won! He stepped off of the pawn, waiting for them to get up and leave. Get up, they did, but instead of moving away, they slashed at Xion's throat. 


	2. The Game (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STUPID GAYS i dont know how else to sum this up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry that this is late even though nobody like reads it i only remembered because of my mom lmao

"Foul play!" He heard an unfamiliar voice cry out the same time he did - although his cry was one of pain - and his enemy suddenly fell limp in his arms. Xion's eyes widened, and he looked down. A small arrow was lodged into the pawn's shoulder, and Xion assumed it had a paralyzing effect. Xion looked up at who could’ve shot the arrow, and saw the bishop, standing there, more of those arrows between their fingers, ready to be thrown at a next victim.

Xion almost dropped his enemy on the ground as the bishop smiled at him, tucking stray hairs behind his ears.

_ Oh, fuck. _

Then the bishop paused, eyes widening. Xion frowned until he realized it himself; he was bleeding,  _ badly.  _

The bishop rushed over to him and took the paralyzed pawn out of his arms, handing it over to a bishop - one from the White Pieces. The two glared at each other before the bishop of Xion's own kingdom easily picked the latter up and began carrying him off the battlefield.

"Meds are busy," another bishop called out.

"Tell them to come to my room as soon as they're done," the one holding Xion called coldly. Xion felt happy and giddy in the bishop's arms. The blood loss was making his head foggy and cloudy and he felt all funny.

"I know it hurts, just stay with me. I'll take care of you," the bishop cooed, holding him close to their chest as they straddled a horse and raced off to the kingdom. Xion smiled, liking the sound of the bishop's voice. It was like honey… hehe, he liked honey! 

But now he wanted to sleep. Then honey. Sleep, then honey… 

When Xion awoke, he was no longer drugged on whatever it was that he'd been on before. Probably one of the bishop's weird arrows. Either way, he was in pure pain now. Everything hurt. Most of it was just myalgia, which he had pretty often, but his left cheek and nose hurt. And god, his throat was stinging. It hurt, it hurt - he felt like he was about to faint from the pain, and - Gods, he didn't know how to describe this pain.

"You're awake. Try to sit up, I have painkillers for you," a voice whispered. Xion blinked, trying his best to get up. He wasn't wounded beside his throat and his face, so he  _ could  _ sit up, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Good, good, here. I know it'll be hard and painful to swallow, but you have to," the bishop instructed, handing a glass of water and two painkillers to Xion. Xion nodded, regretting it immediately at the pain. But he had to swallow the pain, quite literally. Breathing already hurt, but if he swallowed these painkillers he'd feel better soon.

He followed the bishop's instructions, and after he successfully swallowed he almost immediately fell back. The bishop quickly moved around behind him, holding him tightly against his chest again.

"Shhh, it's okay. C'mon, just rest with me. The meds disinfected and bandaged up your wounds properly already. I'm just here to watch over you and make sure you take your meds."

"Mmh," Xion tried to hum, immediately regretting it.

"You really shouldn't try to make any noises, it'll hurt," the bishop said, and Xion wished he could snark back that he already knows that.

"You're Xion, right?" the bishop questioned, and Xion slowly nodded.

"Good. My name is Linx. I'm sorry that I let you get hurt," the bishop, Linx, whispered. Xion frowned. Why had this bishop, somebody so important, taken care of him, specifically? 

"I use he/him, by the way," Linx added, and Xion smiled. That was helpful to know - it was usually pretty awkward when he had to ask for pronouns. 

"I'm really sorry, again. It's my fault we're in this war," Linx said sadly, and Xion frowned send pouted, even if it made his wound hurt. He wanted to tell Linx that it wasn't his fault, even if he was a bit mad about the war.

"You should get back to resting now. Wait for the pain killers to kick in so you can eat and drink something," Linx continued, scooting the both of them backward on the bed and lying Xion down. Linx was about to move away, but Xion grasped his shirt and tugged him closer.

"Okay, I'll stay," the bishop said softly, lying down next to Xion and pulling the covers over their bodies. Xion snuggled up against Linx, who once again pressed him against his chest. Xion felt happy.

Waking up in pain was nothing new to Xion - especially since the pain he felt now was far less compared to how he’d felt the last time he woke up. He already hurt often after training - always pushing himself further than was good for him - and the scars on his face and throat were just a funny little decoration.

Waking up with a warm body, however, he was  _ not _ used to. He shot up, trying to get the body away from him in panic. He didn’t know who this was and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know at all but he knew that he had to  _ get out of here _ because he didn’t remember falling asleep with this person.

“Nhh- Xion-” a voice, presumably belonging to the warm body, protested. Xion ignored it and got up, wrapping the sheets around him despite not even being naked - just a bit cold.

“Who are you, and where am I,” Xion demanded, glaring at the admittedly very hot person in his - no,  _ someone’s _ bed. Either way, it was a bed that he had just slept in.

“Linx, remember? The bishop who took care of you after an enemy pawn almost  _ killed  _ you?” the bishop, who Xion finally recognised as Linx, sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

“Come back in bed, you haven’t healed enough,” Linx murmured, reaching over to tug at the sheets Xion was holding. Xion softened at last and shuffled closer, crawling back onto the bed and frowning.

“I  _ feel _ healed enough. And the battle needs to be continued,” Xion said, but he still offered Linx a bit of the sheets as an apology for kicking him, and lied back down next to him.

“The battle will continue you when you’re  _ actually _ fully healed, not just fully healed in your pretty little head,” Linx fussed wrapping an arm around Xion and pushing him close again. Xion assumed he did this to keep him warm and make sure he didn’t do something rash again.

“My head is ugly and big,” Xion deadpanned before curling up in Linx’s embrace. Might as well take advantage of it while it was here.

“If you say so, but I disagree,” Linx muttered back.

“Well I don’t, and it’s my head, so I’d know better,” the shorter of the two protested.

“Pff, well maybe you just don’t look in the mirror enough - and  _ I’m _ the one who can see your head right now, and  _ you _ can’t say it,” the taller huffed, and Xion made an undignified noise.

“Or you’re just as stubborn in arguments as you are in battle and you don’t wanna admit you’re wrong,” Xion pouted, looking away childishly.

“Well maybe I am, but that doesn’t mean I’m not right! And if you make one more stupid protest, I might just make you shut up!” Xion gasped at Linx’s words, as though he were actually offended.

“Well do that then, if you actually ca-” Xion’s words were interrupted as Linx’s lips crashed into him.

Xion made a surprised noise as Linx pressed their lips together, but he couldn't find it in himself to push or pull away. He moved a hand up and placed it on Linx’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he let the latter kiss him. It wasn't until they ran out of breath that Linx pulled away.

"I'm sorry, that was foolish of me. But since I have met you I've felt like my life is a movie; all perfect and rushed into a couple of hours," Linx said, looking away with sad eyes.

Xion didn't speak, he just lied back down, facing away from Linx. He didn't know much of how to feel. He related to the bishop's words, and for some reason he was convinced that he was in love with him - but that was impossible. He'd met Linx only a day ago, and had barely had any meaningful conversation with him. He shouldn't be so foolish.

But then again, he so badly wanted to listen to his heart. That kiss was the best one he'd ever shared with anybody, and he'd kissed Kylix - who was pretty much known as the best kisser of their entire kingdom.

All of his life he'd always chosen his brain; what was best for the people and best in the long run was always best. His heart would just serve to have him feel emotions that would drag him down and get in the way of every other goal he'd ever had. He couldn't just have a quick change of morals and ways because a cute bishop kissed him on impulse.

"I'm sorry," Linx whispered again, and Xion felt him shift to lie down again. An uncomfortable silence lied heavy between them, the tension so thick that Xion could cut right through it with his  _ keris. _ Xion felt guilty. He'd led Linx on and now he didn't talk to him after…  _ it _ happened.

The silence was broken finally when Linx mentioned they should eat, but the tension thinned not by a millimeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you comment and kudo i will be in love with you eternally

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this first chapter on my birthday BTW please wish me a merry birthmas
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!!!
> 
> i know there's a lot of tags and shit not elaborated on yet but i have more chapters incoming where everything isn't like... yknow... but basically our main character is asian trans and gay (i am projecting)
> 
> thanks for reading and i love you!!!


End file.
